After
by Cynthialin
Summary: Time is set after the end of the movie. Very short. Hope you enjoy


After

"Whatever is, is."

And that's the last words the Norns are willing to give away. He know he would get nothing, even without the ability of foreseeing, Thor know this. But he can't help visiting them now and then, hoping for luck. If squeezed hard enough, stones would drip water. So why won't the Norns?

What's the point of talking if you can talk nothing out, brother?

Then done with the talk, for today.

A veil of light pours down from nowhere. The Norns stop their needles and maybe to rest or something, they hold for a minute. Can't tell why, Thor feels an itchy sadness at the sight.

Not until the silence grows stronger and leaves no space for him to linger, does he go. Back to Asgard, back to consequences.

Thanks to the dwarves, whom Thor always finds annoying, Bifrost is almost as complete as before, leaving only detailed constructions to be done with. Heimdall hails him and Thor nods without looking at him. Not that he don't know he should, but that Heimdall is one of the people who understands his sorrow and will forgive him for that.

"Walk lightly, Asgardian, this is almost but not finished yet." yells one of the dwarven workmen.

"Ask Loki for lightness! I produce none of that!"

He yells back and clumsily cuts himself by the sharp little name, Loki.

"Mentioning Sire Loki," the same dwarf answered, with less aggression this time, "I must say your loss is no comparison to ours."

"And HOW COMES THAT?"

"At least he inspired our works while you did not."

"And I paid while he did never."

"Really impressive. Is this the Asgardian way of mourning a prince?"

"He's not dead!"

With these words, Thor strides away, red cloak clutching in mid-air behind him, like a crying fire.

His eyes ache when he sees Asgard glows in front of him. So glorious, so shining, so striking him out of words, and sadly, so familiar that any change will be noticed even by no intention of that.

Thor is soon surrounded by Sif and the warrior three. He appreciates their effort to comfort him by accompanying him as much as they can and telling silly jokes. But he indeed feels like being alone .

"Let's go hunting!" suggests Volstagg.

The suggestion echoed in Thor's mind for quite a time until he realizes the difference to how they put it before. There used to be an "and don't bring Loki" at the end.

"Sorry pals, not today."

The other three turns to Volstagg as if it's his fault. Thor would laugh at the scene, but not now. "I'm late for the council." He added. Though there is no council at all.

On his way to his previous palace, Thor picks up words here and there, and he has to admit that the dwarf is right, annoying but damn right.

Is this how we mourn for a prince?

"I'm glad his gone, that trickster. I know all along it will end up this way. Why can't he be cheerful and grateful like his brother?"

"Save your tongue after the trial. Let's hope for justice."

Justice? What justice are they hoping for?

"Deceiving All-mighty Odin, murdering his own brother, he should be sentenced to elimination if alive."

"Elimination" is the last straw. Thor halts and turned. This is a small common hall full of nobles coming for dinner. The reason for the dinner, he forgot.

"Enough!" he growls, and the hall mutes, except the echoes, "Whatever he had done, he done no harm to Asgard. Or should Jotunheim thank you for your sympathy? You said my brother tricked you, but isn't it him whom you always seek help from, either on beautiful or ugly deeds. He is no worse than any of you, and none of you is better."

His voice grows higher and higher and becomes thunders at last, making the nobles tremble at fear.

He says a lot, but remembers nothing. Only tiredness can he feel when he finished and meets the confused eyes of others.

"Lesson one for today: a king does not say that in public." Odin warns him later with a deep sigh.

Even when he is absent, a court is set to judge Loki's deeds. The trial lasts five days till all jurors agree to cast Loki away forever if he's alive. And if he died, he didn't die as an Asgardian, he died as an enemy.

Things only go better or go worse, brother.

Thor visits Loki's bedroom. He opens the curtain, letting in the rosy morning light. When they were young, Thor would drew open the curtain every morning to wake up the little slugabed who tangled in the bed playing dead. Not that Loki was lazy, but he stayed up late to study every night. How badly he wants to watch the annoyed sleeping face once again. But times when he would hug his half-asleep little brother to wash have gone. He kisses the quilt and buries his face in it..

He chokes in his own tears.


End file.
